The mission of our training program is to train investigators in the methods and techniques of contemporary, multidisciplinary research that will improve knowledge of the causal pathways that produce psychiatric disorders in children, and how to use that knowledge to develop and deliver interventions that more effectively prevent, manage, or cure those disorders, and thereby improve the mental and emotional well being of children and their families.